The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically taking out printed circuit boards from a workpiece after the perforating of the workpiece.
Printed circuit boards are manufactured by a method comprising the steps of perforating, plating and then etching.
During the perforating step, a plurality of printed circuit boards, an upper plate and a lower plate (or a lower plate only) are laminated, fixed at the peripheral portions thereof by using a plurality of reference pins and a plurality of fixing pins (or an adhesive tapes) to form a workpiece which is then supplied to a perforator.
It is therefore necessary to take out the printed circuit boards from the aggregate workpiece discharged from the perforator when the printed circuit boards are sent to the plating process.
Since the task of taking out the printed circuit boards is generally manually carried out, the workability is poor, and the manual operation is an obstacle to the automation of the production line for printed circuit boards.